


[Podfic] Knee deep in it

by vassalady



Category: Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Light Bondage, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, enemy sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-07 01:02:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3154940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vassalady/pseuds/vassalady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of victoria_p's/musesfools' <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1145481">Knee deep in it</a></p>
<p>"Not so fast, Captain. We have unfinished business, you and I."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Knee deep in it

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cantarina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantarina/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Knee deep in it](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1145481) by [victoria_p (musesfool)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesfool/pseuds/victoria_p). 



> Cover art by me
> 
> This is for cantarina, who shares my love for Steve/Viper! (I meant to get this done back in December for ITPE, but editing didn't happen until this year.) I hope you enjoy!
> 
> And thank you to musesfool/victoria_p for writing such a wonderful Steve/Viper story!

Length: 12:19

Download (mediafire): [MP3](https://www.mediafire.com/?9323r1n6548twr8) (28.3MB)


End file.
